Naruto interview
by GaaHinaxSasuHina
Summary: Naruto interviews, don't remember what's in these ones, so let's say 'T' for the ratings, 'cause i'm pretty sure it would be a 'T', rate message enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Interview 3 (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino)

Me: Welcome back to Naruto interview; with your host me, Linda.

Lilka: And your co host me, Lilka.

Me: Today Hinata, one of the co hosts, isn't going to be asking questions, but will be answering them.

Lilka: So Hinata come on out!

Hinata: *walks out and waves* Hello

Crowd: *stands and cheers*

Me: So Hinata, how do you fell about you being paired up with so many different guys?

Hinata: *blushes* I don't mind, but why am I paired up with Kakashi sensei?

Lilka: *tilts head* why not?

Hinata: He's an old man.

Kakashi: *randomly appears on stage* Hey Jiraiya is older than me.

Lilka and me: *points at Kakashi* YOU'RE LATE!!

Kakashi: *stretches head* um… I got lost on the path of life?

Me: Whatever, anyways Kakashi's a co host for today's show.

Kakashi: *eye curves up into a smile* Hey

Crowd: *cheers*

Hinata: Kakashi sensei, I killed Jiraiya, so it's okay.

Me: *Shows Kakashi a photo of a dead Jiraiya* see?

Kakashi: *Get's a freaked out look on his face* Hi-Hinata did that?

Hinata: *Smiles* Yep.

Kakashi: Okay… *to me* shouldn't we do Kiba now?

Lilka: Yeah

Me: Kiba! Get out here!

Kiba: I'm here!

Crowd: *stands and cheers*

Kiba fangirls: KIBA! KIBA! KIBA!

Hinata: *glares at crowd* SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!

Everyone: *gets quiet*

Me: Okay Kakashi, you ask the question.

Kakashi: Okay, Kiba, how do you fell about you being paired up with more boys than girls?

Kiba: um… don't mind as long as I top.

Kakashi: You know you don't _always_ top right?

Kiba: Yeah, I know but, I can't do anything about it or Hinata will force me to watch a video of me and Kankuro.

Crowd: *cheers* WE WANT TO SEE IT

Hinata: It's hot.

Kankuro: *comes onto stage from the crowd* Hinata, it's not hot with him being with me, it's hot with him being with Shino.

Hinata: Yeah, you do belong with this person *holds up a fan art of Kankuro and Sakura*

Me: THAT'S ENOUGH! WE STILL NEED TO INTERVIEW SHINO!!! SHINO GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Shino: *walks onto stage and pushes up glasses*

Crowd: *stays so quiet you here the bugs in the room*

Bugs in the room: *cheers for Shino*

Me, Lilka, and Hinata: CHEER FOR SHINO!!!! IF YOU DON'T WELL HAVE THE BUGS KILL YOU ALL!

Crowd: *stands* HE LIKES THE BUGS SO THEY'RE CHEERING FOR HIM!

Shino: Can you ask me my question, so I can leave?

Me: Fine, Shino, what is your favorite fan made couple, with _you _in it?

Shino: 'ShinoxAnko'

Crowd: WHY ANKO!!!

People on stage, all but Shino: She's his girlfriend; Shino: She's my pregnant girl friend.

Me: sh… Show shuts off


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto interview 4 (Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru)

Me: Hello and welcome back to Naruto interview! With your host me Linda

Lilka and Hinata: And your co hosts us, Lilka, and Hinata.

Me: Today we will be interviewing Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

Crowd:*Chants* INOSHIKACHO, INOSHIKACHO, INOSHIKACHO!

Hinata: First up we will be torment- I mean interviewing Ino.

Crowd: *cheers*

Random Sasuke fangirl: DIE PIG! DIE!

Me: SASUKE! TAKE CARE OF HER!

Sasuke: Yes Ma'am

Random Sasuke fangirl: *gets killed by Sasuke*

Me: Thank you Sasuke.

Sasuke: *licking blood off of weapon* Yep

Crowd: *looks scared*

Me: By the way everyone, Sasuke is now our annoying fan killer; be good.

Crowd: *nods heads*

Me: Okay, Ino, as everyone knows in the show you flirt with Sasuke; but in real life who do you _really _like?

Ino: That's easy Asuma.

Hinata: why?

Ino: Don't know; I just love his eyes and voice.

Me: Me to but Ino.

Ino: Yes, what?

Me: ASUMA-SAMA IS MINE!!! SASUKE GET HER AND MAKE HER LIKE SHIKAMARU!

Sasuke: Okay *grabs Ino and somehow (don't ask how) makes her fall in love with Shikamaru*

Ino: *faints*

Lilka: Okay… Choji-sama! Your turn

Choji: *eating chips*

Me: Choji, what's your favorite food? In real life?

Choji: Broccoli.

Me: Eww, broccoli's gross. *gags*

Hinata: It's good for you.

Me: *Pulls out broccoli* this is the evil monster of dome! I don't eat veggies. I stick with fruit.

Lilka: *grabs broccoli from me* I've never eaten one *takes a bite* yum ^_^

Me: WHAT!!!

Crowd: *half leaves because of crazy broccoli loving freaks*

Me: *mutters to self* freaks *to everyone* Okay, Shikamaru, your question time.

Choji: *wakes up sleeping Shikamaru* Wake up.

Shikamaru: *wakes up* Troublesome

Me: Yeah, it's troublesome but here's your question; who do you like?

Shikamaru: Choji, Ino, Naruto,…*gets cut off*

Hinata: She means who you have a crush on.

Shikamaru: Oh, Ino

Ino: Shika-chan! *starts making out with Shikamaru*

Crowd: *gets nosebleed*

Lilka: Will, that's it for today's show.

Me and Hinata: *sitting in chairs and eating popcorn that came out of nowhere* Yeah, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto interview 5 (Neji, Lee, and Tenten)

Me: Hello, and welcome to this episode of Naruto interview, with your host, me: Linda.

Crowd: *cheers*

Me: today we have three co-hosts, please come on out

Sakura, Hinata, Gaara: *walks out*

Crowd: *stands and cheers*

Sakura: Hello, sorry to say, but the third co host won't be here today, because he's on a date… So Hinata is filling in for him, since she's already been a co-host.

Crowd: *tilts heads*

Me; Okay, first off Neji, come on out.

Neji: *walks out* Hello

Crowd: *cheers*

Hinata: *evil smile* Gaara, *whispers in Gaara's ear*

Gaara: *evil smile* Okay, Neji, I ask the first question, and who were you with last night when you got home late?

Neji,


End file.
